TMA
by Skumfuk
Summary: São só três crianças sem ambições...mas toda inocência está bem longe. Muitas aventuras estão por ai. Bem não é o resumo que é interessante e sim a história.Não espere muito de mim no resumo,sou péssima nisso! RobinxSpeedyxKid Flash
1. Chapter 1

T.M.A.

Descrição:Os Jovens Titãs não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu queria XD)

Essa é a minha primeira fic de muitas outras fanfics que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo!

Descrição da Fanfic:Sim essa será uma das minha melhores invenções,sim concerteza animada,sim terá muita musica,sim os personagens principais são meninos,sim eu vou fazer um personagem não existente na HQs e sim na vida real,sim ele está ativo e eu usarei o seu apelido na fic igual da vida real,sim os personagens gostam de musica e vai ter mais musica do que vocês imaginam!,SIM EU VOU ESCREVER COM TODO O CARINHO E VOU GUARDAR PRA TODO O SEMPRE!

Sum 41 na veia!

E sim antes de começar olha o que meu pai criou ''Sem eu,você não tem vida,se eu morrer,você tá fudida'' srsrsr *Mente suja*

T.M.A. Parte I

''Grandes homens!Trazendo habilidades novas para os heróis antes que virem criminosos e gerem mais trabalho para nós''Super Men falava com sorriso nos lábios olhando para Arqueiro Verde,Batman,e Flash.

''Quando eles vão começar?''Flash perguntava.

''Nunca!Eles não vão começar a agir,vão somente ficar sendo guardados conosco,para que não aconteça nada de errado''Batman falava olhando para os três companheiros de equipe.

''Porque?''Arqueiro perguntava.

''Não quero que meu filho corra perigo de vida,por isso vou manter ele longe das coisas do mundo,e não quero que o filho de vocês estraguem tudo''Batman se explicava.

''Se você é super-protetor não quer dizer que nós devemos ser também Batman''Flash falava.

''Mas é questão de segurança,Coringa certamente vai querer acabar com as crianças e fazer a gente ir atras dele,mas se você quiser jogar seu passarinho fora do ninho antes de aprender a voar,você que jogue o seu''Batman olha para ele ameaçadoramente e ele se encolhe.

''Sim ok,eles vão ficar bem quietinhos e sem se machucar,por mim será assim''Flash olha para o Arqueiro á sua frente.

''Tudo bem''Arqueiro Verde aceita por sua vez.

''Mas vocês já falaram para eles o que vocês são?''Batman pergunta.

''O Wally sabe!''Flash fala.

''O Roy também já sabe''Arqueiro fala.

''Então os dois meninos não podem ficar perto do meu menino,se não eles vão falar e o Dick vai querer ser herói,e eu não quero''Batman estava sério.

''Manter os três longe um do outro vai ser fácil,só basta fazer desincontros,nada de estudarem na mesma escola ou coisas parecidas,um bem longe do outro''Super Man dizia.

''Sim eles nunca vão se conhecer,e ser amigos''Arqueiro aceitou.

''Mas é injusto para os meninos,quando eles descobrirem,não vai ser fácil''Flash sentou na mesa que Super Man ocupava.

''São da mesma idade,mas são completamente diferentes,não vão se dar bem desdo primeiro dia que se verem''Batman conceitava.

''Tudo bem,agora chega de bate-papo,tem um criminoso na area''Eles saem da sala e vão ver o que é.

...

''Eu quero sair,não aguento ficar mais dentro de casa,eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo dentro de casa''Roy falava sósinho ''Talvez ir dar uma voltinha não seja tão ruin''

Ele levanta do criado-mudo e sai do seu quarto.Dá uma volta no lugar desconhecido para City o nome da cidade,isso ele sabia,mas queria alguém pra conversar não aguentava mais aquele té estava pensando em ir falar com seu pai sobre um amigo.

Ele voltou para casa e foi Oliver chegou.E ele iniciou a conversa.

''Eu queria muito ter um amigo,eu não aguento mais ficar parado dentro de casa,vendo as empregadas trabalharem,se continuar assim eu vou começar a limpar e arrumar o que já está feito, duzentas vezes por dia''Roy aplicou um pouco de pânico na fala.

''Mas pra que conversar?''Oliver olha para o garoto com cara de preocupação.

''Porque eu sou um ser vivo e dependo de comunicação,ou um amigo ou você contrata uma pessoa pra ficar comigo o dia inteiro''Antes de Oliver iniciar sua fala ele interrompe com uma idéia ''Sim! Eu tive uma idéia!E se eu começar a ir com você resolver o crime!Seria ótimo!Já que eu sou mais rápido do que você!Eu adotaria o nome de Speedy e ficaria tudo certo!Por favor aceita?''acaba sua idéias.

''Não vai dar certo Roy!Nem pense nisso!Agora não!''Ele se exaltava em sua voz.

''Porque?''Roy se assusta com a resposta repentina.

''Porque você ainda é pequeno e pode se machucar,e também eu quero que você estude primeiro,e nesse tempo eu vou te encinando as coisas,ai sim você vai virar um verdadeiro Arqueiro,assim como é seu sonho''Ele amançou quando viu o susto do pequeno.

''Mas eu queria muito ser um herói,agora...então eu só quero ter um amigo,por favor''Ele estava tão cuidadoso com suas palavras quanto podia,ele era ele mesmo nesse momento,sendo um menino compreencivo e educado,um amor de gente.

''Sim,eu vou arranjar um belo de um amigo,ao melhor dois,mas uma promessa antes de tudo isso acontecer''Ele olhou sério para Roy.

''O que?''Curiosidade de criança.

''Bom,o caso, é que o Batman não quer que seu novo filho fique com você,porque você já sabe que eu sou herói,e ele não quer que o menino saiba de nada sobre os heróis''

''Pera,o menino é filho do Batman?''Mais curiosidade.

''Sim,Hichard Grayson,foi esses dias adotado por ele.E ele não sabe de nada,e não pode saber,então pra você ter uma amizade com ele,é preciso me prometer,que ele nunca vai saber que você é herói,e o pai dele é o Batman,não por sua boca,me promete?''Ele perguntava com sinceridade nas suas palavras.

''Sim,eu nunca vai saber de nada,não pela minha boca''Roy prometia com os dedo cruzados.

''Tudo bem,eu confio em você.O segundo caso é Wally West''Ele completava o problema.

''Wally?Que nome de OTÁRIO!Seja o que for vai ser fácil''Ele sorria com os dentes brilhantes.

''Seja o que Deus quiser entre vocês dois,mas o caso é ele é o sobrinho do Flash e ele irá adotar o nome de Kid Flash,pelas contas dele,mas não agora''De novo interrompido.

''Então ele é rápido como o Flash?''

''Sim''

''Nossa mas da onde vem um nome tão ridículo! WALLY!''Ele cai na gargalhada.

''Na verdade é Wallace Rudolfh West''Já irritado o bastante.

''Ah,ufa!''Para de rir e continuam a conversa.

''Bom e ele já sabe de tudo mas precisamos conquistar o Flash pra deixar ele ficar perto de você''

''Nossa até parece que eu tenho uma bactéria contágiante,Deus me livre!Bando de riquinho metido a besta''Roy estava irritado com a situação de conquista.

''Éh,isso é coisa do Batman e Super Man''

''O que?O Super Man já sabe que eu existo! Não acredito!''

''Sim e há muito tempo atrás,na verdade foi ele que te achou,e me falou,já que eu estava interessado em adotar uma criança''Ele coloca o cotovelo na mesa e seu queixo na mão.

''Legal! Yeah Cool!''ele se alegrou.

''Então tá combinado né?Amanhã começa''

''Sim combinadissímo e eu estou pronto para amanhã''Ele levanta da cadeira e vai até o outro lado da grande mesa e dá um abraço no seu novo pai.

''Boa noite pai''

''Boa noite filho''O menino sai da cozinha correndo e vai nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz por causa de uma pequena criança.

...

''Tio eu vou dormir,mas antes de tudo eu quero te fazer uma pergunta''

''Faça e depois vá dormir''

''Eu quero saber quando eu vou começar e se tem meninos pra mim brincar?''

''Não sei quando você vai poder começar,só começará quando o Coringa tiver morto,pelo jeito...e sobre seus amigos,eu quero dar um jeito...''

''Que jeito?''

Então Flash começa a explicação do que está acontecendo.

''Me promete que você não vai falar nada á ninguém?''

''Prometo que eu vou prometer,que eu prometo que não vou falar pra ninguém nem pro tal moleque frescurento''

''Bom mesmo!Então e para o outro eu vou ver agora''Ele pega o celular e liga para Oliver ''Alô''...''Tudo bem?''...''Ah eu queria falar um treco com você''...''é sobre os meninos,eles não podem se ver mesmo?''...''eu to pensando na mesma coisa''..''sim ele me prometeu que não vai falar''..''então pronto''..''amanhã''...''sim vamos ir na casa do Bruce quando ele não tiver lá''..''tudo bem de manhã,tá bem,tchau''Assim ele desliga o telefone ''Temos planos pra amanhã,já pra cama Wally!''

...

''Alfred,eu não paro de lembrar dos meus pais,da morte deles,eu estou pertubado''Richard encosta no cantinho da porta da cozinha observando Alfred acabar de desligar as coisas,já era hora de dormir.

''Mestre Dick,seus pais morreram novos,na sua frente,do pior jeito que poderia ser,isso ficará te pertubando,mas só o tempo para curar''

''Eu acho que nem o tempo curará,esse ódio que eu tenho dentro do meu coraçã acho que meu coração está todo preto nesse momento e assim ficará pra sempre''Ele observava o chão brilhante da cozinha.

''Mestre Dick,não fale assim,seu coração vai voltar a ser o que era,e muito mais forte,tenha certeza''

''Porfavor,eu já te pedi pra não me chamar de mestre,quem sou eu pra ser seu mestre!''Ele ainda era tão simples.

''Eu não consigo chamar ninguém aqui sem mestre,mas eu tentarei''Ele vai á direção da porta ''Agora hora de você dormir''

''Boa noite Alfred''

''Boa noite Dick''

''Sabia que você e o Bruce são os primeiros a me chamar assim?Minha mãe me chamava de Pequeno Robin..eu sinto falta''

''Eu sinto muito,mas é hora de dormir mestre!''Alfred implorava.

''Se eu for você vai parar de me chamar assim?''ele abria um sorriso

''Sim!''

''Tá bom,boa noite''

''Noite''

Alfred estava desesperado,qualquer hora Bruce ia chegar como Batman,e o menino não podia ver,e Bruce tinha ordenado de colocar o menino pra dormir antes das 21:00hs,e já era quase 22:00.

A noite passa...

Primeiro capitulo postado! Graças á Deus!

Se estão gostando e estão curiosos continuem lendo,caso contrário,vá atraz de outro escritor!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

T.M.A Parte II

Os titãs não são meus e eu não estou recenbendo nada (Mas que merda!)

Disclaimer:Segunda parte..será que vai dar certo os três juntos?Ou será que vai dar errado?Quem quer saber Acompanhem assim como eu,tudo que está aqui,está saindo agora,porque a plano da fic já está feito só as falas que não...maybe seja melhor eu fazer surpresa até pra mim!kisses for all guys!

T.M.A Parte II

''Levanta Roy''sua empregada o sacudia ''Seu pai quer você acordado!''

''Ta bom...Já tô indo...Ahhh é mesmo ir na casa do Richard''Roy Abriu os olhos e se descobriu,mas não levantou.

''Roy,seu pai mandou,e é para ir logo''A empregada saia do quarto ''Licença''E fechou a porta.

''BUUU''Ele mostrou a língua quando ela saiu e se levantou,foi até o seu banheiro,e fez tudo o que tinha que uma calça Jeans preta,blusa Azul Céu de manga curta e uma jaqueta cinza que combinava com seu sapato.

Ele saiu de seu quarto,arrumado e perfumado para sair,estava com fome e foi até a cozinha onde encontrou seu pai.

''Bom dia filho''Oliver chamou.

''Bom dia pai''Roy respondeu e se sentou.

''Dormiu bem?''

''Sim,e o senhor?''

''Também,mas não me chame de senhor,eu sou seu pai''Ele parou um instante de comer e olhou para o menino.

''Tudo bem,mas é questão de respeito chamar os pais de senhor e senhora''Ele se explicou,o que fez Oliver dar um grande sorriso.

''Não precisa,mas e para respeitar os filhos chama de que?''

''De moleque!''Ele deu um grande sorriso assim como Oliver.

''Engraçadinho!''Assim encerraram a conversa e prestaram a atenção na ós já terem acabado o café-da-manhã,Oliver se levantou e foi em direção ao seu cazaco ''Vamos?''Ele perguntou,já vestido.

''Sim''Roy se levanta e ia abrir a porta,mas Oliver o empediu.

''Antes colocar os óculos escuros,e coloque o chapéu da jaqueta''Ele coloca os óculos e o capuz da jaqueta cinza.

''Mas,porque?''Ele pergunta com a sua nova perfomace.

''É para os paparazzis não ficarem em cima de nós quando nós sairmos de casa''

''Mas está vazio''

''Depois,na rua vai encher,até carros vão ir atrás de nós,é uma paerseguição''Ele falava entediado.

''Ah que chato''Roy abria a porta.

''Nem se fala...vamos''Os dois saem de casa e são perseguidos pelos paparazzis até chegar na mansão de Bruce Wayne e encontrarem com o outro carro aonde Wally estava.

Oliver toca no botão para abrirem os portões,e na tela aparece Alfred.

''Quem é?''Ele pergunta.

''Oliver Queen e ...''

''Ah..podem entrar!''

Os portões de se abrem,e os dois carros entram.

''Olá!Sejam bem vindos!Entrem''Alfred grita na porta quando os quatro homens desocupam os dois carros.

''Oi Alfred,tudo bem com você?''Oliver pergunta.

''Sim e vocês dois?''

''Bem''Oliver responde.

''Também''... responde.

''Quem são esses dois meninos?''Alfred pergunta após terem entrado.

''Wally e Roy''Oliver responde.

''Oh prazer Wally e Roy,eu sou o Alfred''

''Prazer''Os dois respondem juntos.

''Eles querem conhecer o Hichard''... Chama.

''Ah o mestre Dick?Subam no terceiro andar no quarto quarenta e cinco''Alfred abre o elevador e os dois entram ''Batam na porta primeiro,ele está dormindo''

O elevador sobe,quando Roy começa.

''Que moleque fresco mano!''Ele faz uma careta breve e imita Alfred ''Batam na porta,o principe está no seu sono profundo!''ele dá um descanço na voz fina e continua ''Se ele for o grande chato,eu vou ser o primeiro a me mandar daqui!''

''Então a gente vai apostar''Wally abria um sorriso malicioso ''Que tal,nada de delicadeza ou bater na porta,vamos entrar fazendo muito barulho e vamos assustar o pirralha!Aceita?''

''Sim!''

Eles procuram o quarto e entram sem bater mas ainda fazendo silê iam começar a fazer barulho,mas quem se assusta são os dois com o menino de cabelos pretos,com pasta de dentes na boca molhando todo o queixo.

''Olá''Os dois se viram com tudo para trás,e veêm o menino melecado escovando os dentes.

''Ham Oi''Roy com os olhos estorando para fora.

''Você já tá acordado?''Wally pergunta.

''Eu acho que sim''Richard responde ''Qual o nome de vocês dois?''Ele pergunta indo para o banheiro enchugar sua boca e rosto.

''Roy Harper''

''Wallace West,mas me chamam de Wally''Os dois o seguem até o banheiro.

''Prazer meu nome é Richard mas me chamam de Dick aqui dentro''Depois de ter tirado a pasta do rosto.

''Prazer!Viu Wally!Ele não é tão chato como você descreveu!''Roy brincava.

''Eu?Foi você que tava com raiva chamando ele de principe,e moleque fresco!''Wally joga de volta.

''Eu?Principe?Moleque Fresco?''Dick solta a toalha no chão,ele era desleichado,bem desleichado ''Quem é fresco é o Bruce,e eu não sou filho dele de verdade''E vai até seu guarda roupa.

''É pelo jeito que todos estavam te descrevendo cara''Roy tentou se descupar.

''Tudo bem,não se preocupa''Dick tirou a blusa e calça de pijama,e não estava com nada por baixo ''Eu não ligo de me trocar na frente de meninos,se vocês se importam com isso,então fechem os olhos''Roy e Wally se olharam e não fecharam os olhos.

''Tudo bem,nós temos as mesmas coisas que você tem''Wally da um sorriso.

''Você é meio musculoso''Roy observava Dick como se fosse uma obra de arte.

''É eu tinha que ter força para me aguentar pindurado por muito tempo no circo''Dick coloca sua cueca.

''Circo?''Wally pergunta.

''É eu e meus pais viviamos mais no circo do que em qualquer outro lugar,desde pequeno quando eu tinha três anos,meu pai começou a me treinar,sempre me falando que quanto mais eu caia mais prático eu ia ser..saudades de tudo aquilo''Dick pensava antes de enfiar a blusa pelo pescoço.

''E o que aconteceu com os seus pais?''Roy olhou para a parede do lado esquerdo.

''Eles foram mortos á tiros,na minha frente,por bandidos''Ele acabava de ajeitar a calça em seu corpo.

''Nossa cara,na sua frente?''Wally perguntou assustado.

''Sim,e ainda me deixaram uma mensagem dando risada 'Seja Feliz' e sairam''Dick parou com tudo e virou de costas para os dois.

''Eu sinto muito''Roy disse olhando para ele de novo.

''Mas foi na sua casa?''Wally faz outra pergunta.

''Wally o Dick não está se sentindo confortável com o assunto,foi ruin para ele,e ficar lembrando coisas ruins deixam a pessoa mal,então para''Roy deu uma bronca o que fez Wally parar e Dick abaixa a cabeça olhando para o chão.

''Tudo bem,vamos ir á fora?''Dick pergunta virando-se tentando no maximo tirar a tristeza do rosto e abrir um pequeno sorriso para os meninos.

''Vamos''Roy fala seguindo para a porta.

''Mas e você Roy?e seus pais?''Dick pergunta.

Roy se vira de volta para os dois e responde a pergunta ''Minha mãe me largou quando eu era pequeno,e meu pai morreu quando eu tinha um ano e sete meses,se eu não me eu fui adotado por um homen que morreu de problemas cardiacos e ai eu fui adotado pelo Oliver,agora eu to aqui,vamos!''Ele tentou no maximo sair daquilo.

''Que pena..''Dick foi andando no seu quarto.

''Minha mãe tá viva e meu pai também,minha mãe nunca ligou pra mim e nem meu eu to morando com o meu livrei dela!''Wally tentou tirar o clima ruin abrindo um grande sorriso,fazendo os outros dois rirem também.

Eles descem e encontram na sala os três homens sentados conversando.

''Olha eles se deram bem ou é impressão minha?''Oliver pergunta.

''Não tinha o porque de nós ficarmos ruins um com o outro,eles são bem legais acima de tudo!Agora eu quero jogar bola!''Dick fala e corre para a porta feliz com os dois novos amigos.

''É um inesperado,eles se deram tão bem...''Alfred completa o seu pensamento com palavras ao ver os meninos irem para fora.

Dick pega a sua bola de futebol e anda até os meninos para começarem o tinha seu jogo preferido que era Futebol Americano,mas também gostava de futebol mundial.

''Então quem vai ser o goleiro?''Dick perguntava quando chegou perto dos seus amigos.

''Você!''Wally disse ''Eu não sou bom nisso!''

''É eu não quero ser o goleiro''Roy completou encostado em uma arvore.

''Tudo bem''Dick aceitou.

Assim começaram o jogo,jogaram bastante até se chamou os meninos,eles almoçaram e ficaram esperando Bruce chegar para conversarem sobre a amizade dos trê ainda não sabia da história,mas estava se divertindo como nunca com seus unicos amigos,melhores amigos.

Bruce chegou e arregalou os olhos como nunca,não sabia o porque daqueles adultos terem feito ia saber do envolvimento com heróis e teria que colocar Dick (por insistência do menino)no Justiça Jovem,que era o novo programa juvenil de heró ele não queria que isso aconteceçe tão rápido,ele queria criar o menino como uma criança normal,como um pai normal.

''O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?''Ele pergunta sério á os dois homens á sua frente.

''Nós viemos trazer nossos filhos para brincar com o seu filho e deu tudo certo,estão amigos como nunca''Oliver dis com meio sorriso.

''E nós não vamos separa-los'' ... Dis.

''E o que foi que eu disse?Eu acho que eu disse que não queria o filho de vocês junto com o meu filho,ele ainda é muito pequeno para ser herói''

''Nós fizemos os meninos prometerem para nós que o Dick nunca ia saber que você ou nós somos heróis.Não pela boca deles''Oliver falou bem baixo.

''Mas eu não quero os três juntos e ponto final''Bruce apontava para os meninos no sofá conversando.

''Como eu disse,nós não vamos separa-los Bruce,e eles formaram belos amigos,e os meninos nos prometeram,e eles não vão falar,e agora a conversa se conversar com eles''... falou e foram até o sofá aonde os meninos estavam.

''Dick,está tudo bem?''Bruce perguntou desconfiando de tudo.

''Sim é claro!Eles são muito legais,porque você não me mostrou eles antes?Ficar parado dentro de casa é muito chato''Dick concluia.

''É verdade,preso dentro de casa é muito chato...Precisamos nos divertir!''Roy estava feliz,ele acabava de saber que Bruce ia colocar Dick na mesma escola que ele.

''Sim!é ótimo ter amigos!''Wally tinha ficado mais agitado do que antes,depois de tomar a tal substância.

''Hum eu espero que vocês sejam belos amigos...''Bruce dizia engasgando.

Os meninos deram um grande sorriso de moleque (o que tanto conquistavas as garotas quando se tornaram adolescentes) e falaram juntos ''Obrigada Bruce!''

Bruce corou e tomou coragem para falar ''Que tal vocês estudarem na mesma escola?''ele tinha gostado de ver seu menino tão feliz.

''Sim!''Gritaram e começaram a pular no chão de felicidade como crianças de nove anos.

Oa ver os meninos tão felizes eles soltaram um soriso de alegria.

''Agente pode dormir aqui?''Wally pergunta.

Bruce ia responder que sim mas Oliver entra na frente.

''Não hoje não,nós temos que combinar ã vocês dormem aqui,depois de amanhã na casa do Roy,e depois na casa do ês prescisam de roupas e muitas outras coisas,é por isso que precisa ser organizado ok?''

''Tudo bem!Nós precisamos planejar,pra que dê tudo certo!''Roy estava rasgando um de seus melhores sorisos.

Eles se despediram,e todos voltaram para todos Satisfeitos.

Parte II postada! GRAÇAS Á DEUS!

foi um pouco de animo pra juntar os três tive que usar bem a memó próximo já começa escola,pq eles estão fora da escola em dias de aula! NÃO PODE!crianças tenque ir pra escola!Então amanhã já viu né!

O meu novo personagem que é da vida real vai aparecer.

Eu criei assim pq primeiramente a mente é minha segundo,pq fanfiction é aberto a todas as se vc tem uma nota fale como todo ser humano normal,ruim ou boa eu tiver algo que eu possa mudar eu mudo,estou pensando em vcs tmb´.

Além de tudo eu fizz para mim pra vcs e pros Titãs.

Amo escrever,escrever TTs e YJ eu amo!

Mas eu odeio história!

Amo ler as fics,inglês da Kryalla Orchid e de todos meus parceiros q escrevem em PT no maximo as fics de vcs...e eu só peço

NÃO ABANDONEM AS FICS DE VCS! TODA HISTÓRIA PRECISA DE FINAL!ESCREVER FIC É COMO UMA TRABALHO,MAS NÃO É PORQUE A GENTE NÃO RECEBE QUE A GENTE VAI DEIXAR TUDO PELA METADE!GENTE EU AMO LER AS FICS DE VCS PRINCIPALMENTE DO ROB/STAR (AMOOO),VCS SÃO ÓTIMOS CRIADORES ÓTIMOOOOS!TEM FICS Q EU SIMPLESMENTE VO POSTAR NO MEU BLOG!COM A PERMISSÃO DE TODOS VCS É CLARO!

MEU BLOG É  .  (FR França é francês o blog pq eu errei feio..mas não liga por favor! ele abre normalmente!rs)

ENTÃO EU IMPLORO MAIS UMA VEZ NÃOOOOO ABANDONEM AS FICS DE VCS!

ELAS FAZEM PARTE DA VIDA DE VCS E DA MINHA TAMBÉM!

Então fico por aqui,até mais pessoal! Bjs Amooo vcs!


	3. Chapter 3

T.M.A. Parte III

Descrição:Gente não estou de bom humor,então se tiver muito chatinha até o meio é pq eu escrevi até o meio e deixei pra outro dia o bem é agora que começa a história de verdade,eu não quero começar com meu mal humor de TPM...Deus me livre!Então já viram,

Clima de Escola na área!(((((((Hummm coisa chataaaa!))))))))

Eu fiz pra mim,pros titãs e pra vocês! Então me desejem Sorteee***

Os titão não são meus e eu não tÔ sendo paga (Mas bem que eles podiam deixar eu inventar uns bons episódios,e me pagar bem!Já que eles deixaram os Titãs mofar dentro do Baú...Oh bosta viu!)

Mau Humor na área.

T.M.A. Parte III

''O que?Já escola?Quer me matar?''Wally simplesmente odiava a escola (como toda criança).

''É Wally,nós já tinhamos resolvido o negócio da escola antes do Bruce ter a idéia''

''Mas começa hoje?''

''Sim''Sue tio estava com sono,ninguém ama de paixão acordar cedo.

''Ah que saco!Cadê a roupa?''

''Dentro do seu guarda-roupa,se troca logo que já tá quase na hora de se mandar''Ele continuava mexendo o colher nos sucrilhos com leite dentro do seu pode com o queixo na mão.

...

''Já tô pronto''Roy acabou seu café da manhã.Ele estava animado,inútilmente,como toda criança (como eu)no primeiro dia de aula.

''Tudo bem,agora vamos,que o caminho daqui pra sua escola é livre''Seu pai estava pronto como o menino.

...

''Se você não for rápido,você vai sem comer nada''Seu mordomo chamava a sua atenção vendo que ele estava se derramando em cima da mesa.

''Tenho que ir mesmo?''Com os olhos fechados ele perguntava.

''Sim,seus novos amigos também estão lá''Tentava anima-lo.

''Ah de manhã nada é agradável aos meus olhos''Ele mastigava mais um pouco a comida que estava ali á muito tempo presa na sua boca.(Sim de manhã até o papa pode vim me acordar que eu não vo gostar.Só me acordem com toda vontade depois das dez).

''Vai rápido Dick!Que demora!''Bruce apareceu com a mochila nas mãos.

''Tá bom eu já tô satisfeito''Ele empurrava o prato,e ia atras da mochila.

...

''Aonde foi mesmo que a gente ia se ver?''Roy perguntava,tinha sido o primeiro dos três a chegar e de muita gente também.

''Aqui Roy,paciência''Oliver esperava ao lado dele.

''Ahhh tá...Olha eles ali!''Roy apontava pra quatro pessoas vindo.

''Oi cara!''Wally cumprimentou Roy.

''Oi''Dick fez o mesmo,mas sem animo.

''Então ai vocês ficam!boa sorte para os três''Bruce se despediu,e os outros dois homens foram atrás dele.

O sinal toca hora de entrar na tal escola.

Eles andam pelos corredores sem dar um meninos agitados,gritando e correndo,meninas indo atrás dos meninos para bater neles,jovens se beijando nos corredores,meninas fuchicando em alguns cantos,mas na hora que os três novos meninos entraram as pessoas paravam de fazer o que estavam fazendo pra olhar pra cara dos três garotos,de primeira vistas como nerds,já que eu ainda não disse como eles estavam vestidos.

Roy estava com a blusa da escola de manga curta enfiada dentro da calça,calças largas,sapato All Star,cadernos sendo carregados no braço direito,um estojo com desenhos de quadradinhos coloridos sendo carregado na mão esquerda,cabelo ruivo bem bem lambido,e por fim ele usava óculos de fundo de garrafa.(Lindo gente,muito lindo RS).

Wally usava até que roupas bem normais,blusa de manga curta (Por fora da calça),calça jeans,sapatos pretos,uma jaqueta,e cabelos ruivos e curtos bem bagunçados.(Ooolha o charme!)

Dick usava uma blusa que estava até colada (sendo que ele era magro).bermudas largas de cor verde (aquele verde bosta),sapatos que ficam parecendo que seu pé ta inchado,porque são de uma forma horrivel (quase deixa o pé em um formato redondo),uma mochila grande e caida quase que embaixo da bunda,cabelos sem gél,mas estavam até ajeitados.

Por fim,não é porque é rico que pode sair de qualquer jeito e se achar lindo! Ps:os pobres tão deixando a desejar com aqueles shorts que mostra a bunda (ou mini saia) com uma mini blusa (mostrando o barrigão caido em cima das pernas),e com o cabelo do tamanho do céu(pra cima).

Todos olhavam os meninos e caiam na gargalhada,principalmente as meninas.

Eles passaram aqueles corredores com pessoas apontando pra eles e dando gargalhadas,de cabeça baixa,percorriam até chegar na sala de aula,nos ultimos lugares lá no fundo,Dick estava na parede,Wally na ultima cadeira atrás de Dick e Roy na ultima do lado de Wally.

As pessoas da frente olhavam para trás,toda hora.A professora chega atrasada e coloca seu balaio em cima da mesa,olha para os meninos e faz uma cara ela começa a aula sem dar a minima atenção para os três que só ouviam a mais dois professores até a hora do lanche.

Eles sairam da sala,com as lancheiras na mão,já estavam abatidos com aquilo tudo.

''Nunca mais eu volto aqui''Roy estava desaforado sentando em um banco da cantina.

''Puxa,é só a primeira aula,e só falta eles colocarem nós três de cabeça pra baixo na privada!''Wally abriu sua lancheira.

''Mas porque agente vai ficar assim?Sendo pirraçados!Vamos ligar pra nossas casas,e falar pra eles vim buscar a gente''Dick dava a idéia,ele enpurrou a lancheira,estava ainda sem fome.

''Duvida que alguém vai vim aqui,minha mãe nunca veio,nem quando eu quebrei o braço.A escola chamou a ambulância e eu fiquei sendo acompanhado por uma moça que trabalhava lá na escola.A minha mãe nem foi me pegar no hospital eu voltei sosinho pra casa depois de ser liberado''

''Nossa cara desse jeito?''Dick perguntou assustado.

''Ela nunca gostou de mim nem meu pai,não me deu a minima desde que eu nasci''Wally resmungava olhando para o lanche que ele tinha trazido.

''Ah,pelo menos você teve mãe,e eu que fui largado no hospital com a minha mãe?''Roy chutava a cadeira da frente.

''Minha mãe era super protetora,isso também enche''Dick empurava mais o que estava encima da mesa.

Derepente aparece um menino atrás dos três,cabelos pretos,olhos escuros,pele branca,e era bem magro.

''Oi eu posso sentar aqui?''Ele era bem desajeitado.

''Pode cara''Wally ofereceu uma cadeira que estava desocupada na mesa.

''Obrigada''Ele se sentou e olhou para os meninos na sua frente.

Dick começa ''Qual é o seu nome?''

''Deryck,e o de vocês?''Ele não tinha nada nas mãos.

''Dick,Roy e Wally''Roy empurrou o dedo em cima de cada um na sua sequencia.

''Prazer então!''Ele tinha gostados dos três.

''Prazer'' os três responderam com sorrisos nos lábios.

''Vocês são novos aqui,e ninguém para de falar de vocês''Ele olha pro horizonte e volta pra eles ''Vão virar Super Stars desse jeito''

''Só se for no tanto que a gente é nerd''Wally voltou com a cara de ráiva.

''Mó merda da nossa parte''Roy disse.

''Ei..vamos pular de assunto!''Dick trocou as idéias ''Buzzy você gosta de que?''

''Buzzy?''Deryck pergunta.

''É o seu novo apelido,aceita?''Dick sorri.

''Sim!Bem eu gosto de tocar guitarra e cantar''

''Eu amo tocar guitarra,mas a muito tempo eu parei''Dick pensa.

''Eu gosto de bateria,eu ia para as aulas que eu tinha ganhado de aniversário do meu pai''Roy colocou os cutovelos em cima da mesa.

''Eu gosto de guitarra,mas o baixo é o meu forte''Wally sorriu.

''Estão pensando no mesmo que eu?''Buzzy perguntou.

''Sim!''os três responderam.

''Vamos fazer uma banda!''

''Mas só podemos começar nas férias!''Wally disse.

''É porque nós vamos treinar juntos,fazer musicas juntos,e tudo mais,e sim Juntos!''Dick disse.

''Mas nós temos que mudar nosso visual Nerd pra Dark''Roy sugeriu.

''Sem ser Punks,que é feio o cabelos deles''Wally disse.

''E sem ser roqueiros estravagantes,muitos brincos e tatuagens,eu não gosto''Dick disse.

''Roupas Darks como,blusas largas de cores escuras,calça jeans,sapatos pretos e que sejam de couro,cabelo arrepiado,porque o cabelo do Roy não presta''Eles começam a rir e Roy faz carranca.

''Nada de apanhar,ou ser chamados de nerds''Roy pulou de assunto.

''Sim,caso alguém te chingue,chinga também,se alguém te bater,bate também''Dick disse olhandos para os mauricinhos em outra mesa.

''Parece que você já quer socar nos mauricinhos de merda''Wally olhou para onde seu olhar estava.

''Fazer musculação,nós temos que ter algo quando começarmos''Buzzy disse.

''Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah''Dick disse.

''Vamos bagunçar o cabelo do Roy!''Wally gritou.

Eles bagunçaram a cabeça de Roy até o Roy gritar e encher os olhos de lágrimas.

''Lágrimas cara?''Dick perguntou.

''Odeio vocês''ele sai do refeitório.

''Roy!''As meninas gritam para ele do outro lado,era um grupinho de meninas,meninas bonitas.

''Oi''Ele pergunta com o rosto baixo,com vergonha.

''Porque você é tão feio?''Elas começam a rir,e ele sai com mais lágrimas,agora chorando.

Descriciones:Yeah o Roy é revoltadinho,e tem tudo pra fic FFNE eu vou citar a sua mãe muito mais do que eu esperava.

Bullying,nunca façam isso.(eu espero que seja assim que se escreva)

Eh,o Robin não conheceu o Speedy quando os Jovens Titans já estavam contrário,Speedy foi um dos principais fundadores de TTs.

E os dois não vão se dar tão bem como o não gostou muito de Roy e sim de não foi com a cara de Dick desda primeira o irrita com vários tipos de coisas e Dick dá o troco na hora e Dick se transformam melhores amigos,e assim será até a vida adulta,não tem como mudar isso.

Bem descriciones dadas,e eu estou é mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Lá vem transtornos até as férias,será que vai dar certo a escola?

T.M.A. Parte IV

''Nossa ele foi chorar?''Buzzy perguntou.

''Eu não sabia que tava doendo''Wally faz sinal de 'Não fui eu'

''Ah ele é muito mole,pra entrar no nosso grupo,ele precisa aprender que homem não chora''Dick ia se sentar mas o sinal toca.

''Vamos,e na sala vamos pedir desculpas''Buzzy foi na frente.

Chegando na sala Roy estava sentado no outro lado da sala,e Deryck ainda estava no meio,mas Dick falou para ele sentar no antigo lugar de estava com o cabelo molhado e bem pra trocava olhares feios toda hora com os meninos.

''Que aula chata''Wally colocou a cabeça na mesa.

''Nem se fala''Dick continuou a copiar o que estava na lousa.

''Mas nós ainda não pedimos desculpas para o Roy''Buzzy olhava para os dois.

''E nem vamos pedir''Dick parou de escrever.

''Mas porque não?Ele é tão legal''Wally cutucou as costas de Dick.

''Sim e pelo que o Wally me falou dele,ele merece a nossa atenção''Buzzy trocou olhares.

''Ah não é porque o bebezinho foi abandonado pela mamãe,ou porque o papai morreu que eu sou obrigado a aguentar ele''Dick estava com raiva.

''Então porque nós devemos ficar do seu lado?Seus pais também não morreram?Porque eu tenho que ficar te dando atenção?''Buzzy perdeu a paciência.

''Será que vocês podem parar de brigar?''O professor de história alertou.

''Sim professor''Os três responderam.

''Até que em fim eles pararam''Roy se sentia do lado mais fraco,mas não queria perder.

As aulas se passaram e já tinha chegado na hora da saida,e Deryck tinha colocado na cabeça de Dick que não era pra continuar assim,que eles precisavam se desculpar.

Roy saiu por outro lado para não encontrar com os três e conseguiu ir embora sem desculpas.

''Pai eu não vou mais com essa roupa,e eu posso te pedir uma coisa?''Ele estava dentro do carro.

''Sim mas primeiro posso te perguntar uma coisa?''Oliver não olhou para ele.

''Sim''

''Porque você não quer ir com essa roupa?''

''Porque eu pareço um nerd, e além disso eu vou entrar em uma banda de rock,eu não posso ficar me vestindo que nem babaca''ele olhava as pessoas na rua.

''Uma banda?''

''Sim eu toco bateria e entrou um novo menino no grupo que canta,mas eu ainda não vi ele cantando''

''E o Dick e Wally?''

''Vão tocar guitarra e bass''Ele olhou para seu pai.

''Legal,qualquer coisa que precisar me peça''

''Eu quero te pedir se eu posso pintar o meu cabelo nas pontas de preto e deixar o resto ruivo?Por favor?''Ele pediu.

''Sério?Você quer isso mesmo?''Ele parou no sinal vermelho.

''Sim eu quero,ai eu vou arrepiar ele''Ele deu um sorriso.

''Tá bom''

''Hoje né?''

''Sim''

''Legal!''

Na escola só ficou Wally e Dick.

''Será que ele ainda vai participar da banda,ele é o baterista''Wally aguardava sentado.

''Não sei''Dick não se importava.

''E sobre ir dormir hoje na sua casa?''Wally olhou para o garoto em pé esperando também.

''Só você vai...a não ser que eu possa trazer o Buzzy também,mas eu não sei se ele vai''

''E o Roy?''

''Ele eu não sei de nada''

''Olha o Bruce chegou''Eles correm até o carro.

''Entrem ai garotos''Bruce abre a porta de trás com um botão.

''Bruce a gente vai montar uma banda''Dick não o chamava de pai,por isso Bruce tinha inveja de Oliver.

''Sério?Que legal!Qual vai ser o nome?''

''Não sabemos,mas nós vamos criar tudo quando chegar as férias''Wally estava esparramado no banco.

''E o Wally já está com o pijama na mala?''Bruce pergunta.

''Sim''Wally dá um sorriso.

''E o Roy?''

''Foi pra casa dele mas disse que ia aparecer''Dick disse calando a boca de Wally,ele não queria que Roy fosse dormir na sua casa.

''E só vai chegar de noite?''

''Sim só de noite''Dick olhava para fora.

Já era tarde da noite e Dick consegui ligar para Deryck e fez ele ir na sua casa,Bruce estava estranhando a demora de Roy mas não se queixou de nada.

''Você sobe na madeira e pula no cochão''Wally falou.

Eles tinham montado uma brincadeira de pular de cima da cama no canto da parede até no cochão que estava quase no meio do quarto.

Eles estavam animados até que a porta de abre e entra Roy.

''Nossa''Wally abre a boca.

''Que Dark!''Buzzy sorri.

''Legal..''Dick faz biquinho.

''Eu não esqueci que tinhamos marcado pra vim na sua casa hoje na minha amanhã e na do Wally depois de amanhã''Roy estava tão diferente.

Seu cabelo principalmente com as postas pretas parecia fogo,um pircing falço no nariz,uma blusa Preta e bem larga do AC/DC,calça jeans preta larga,sapato preto de couro,uma espécie de luva que cobre o pulso e deixa os dedos amostra com a cor preta,e lapis preto nos olhos mudança radical.

''Nossa cara ficou muito legal''Wally chegou perto dele.

''Nós tinhamos uma coisa pra falar pra você,não é Dick?''Buzzy perguntou.

''Nós queriamos te pedir desculpas''Dick olhou para Roy.

''Fiquem sucegados!Pra mim isso não ão nós vamos já amanhã no estilo dark,ou vamos sofrer mais um pouco?''Roy se sentou no chão.

''Sim vamos mudar!''Wally se sentou na frente dele.

''Ok,Dick você gosta de uma cor,Buzzy gosta de outra,Wally também então quer dizer que nós não precisamos ficar todos com a mesma cor é só nós começarmos a revisar...''Eles começaram uma longa conversa.

Já no outro dia,Bruce levou os três de carro para a lá todos olharam para os quatro garotos,eles estavam completamente diferentes do dia anterior,aquele seria o dia para os garotos.

''Éh,hoje nós vamos pirraçar como o combinado''Buzzy entrou na sala de aula.

Eles estavam com blusas largas,calças jeans largas,cabelos arrepiados,sapatos pretos,soco americano,e com mochilas pretas nas costas.

''Sim hoje será o grande dia dessa escola saber quem a gente é''Wally sorria para o resto da sala.

''Lembrando!Nada de apanhar,se apanharem batam!''Dick se afastou da cadeira.

''Sim esses são os ultimos dias de aula,e nós temos que encerrar muito bem na fita!''Roy estava sério,sempre sério depois de sua mudança.

''Vamos começar depois da professora entrar''Buzzy disse.

''Mas a professora é mó gata cara!Se já viu ela?''Dick perguntou.

''Não''Wally respondeu.

''Ela se chama Renata...''Com um ar de apaixonada falava.

''Professora de que mesmo?''Roy chegou mais perto.

''De Educação Fisica''Dick sorriu um sorriso malícioso.

''Hum..e ela vai fazer junto com a gente a Fisíca?''Buzzy pergunta.

Eles riem e Dick responde ''Não sei,mas do jeito que ela é malhada sim!''Eles se deliciam.

''Gente vamos sentar a professora Renata tá vindo!''Uma menina gritava olhando pra porta.

Eles esperaram anciosos á chegada da repente aparece professora não era bem o que eles queriam m m m.

Ela estava usando uma saia que cobria os joelhos,uma blusa vermelha bem larga,uma havaiana bem usada,ela tinha a bunda larga,os peitos caidos,a cara era cheia de rugas,e tinha cabelos ruins tão ruins que nem escova entrava naquilo.

''Olá pessoal?''Ela joga seus livros na mesa.

''Ela é professora de que?''Roy pergunta com grandissíma decepção.

''De Geografia querido''A professora ouve o que eles dizem.

''Ah não era professora de Educação Fisíca que vinha?''Wally perguntou.

''Não vocês não vão ter aulas de fisica,porque estão de castigo''Ela parou pra falar com eles.

''Mas porque castigo?E cadê a professora Renata?''Dick estava bravo com seus precentimentos errados.

''Castigo porque na semana passada vocês bagunçaram,e a professora Renata sou eu!a de fisica é a Luciana''Ela pega o apagador ''Vamos começar a aula sem nenhum barulho.

''O que?Mas no papel tá escrito!''Dick resmungou.

''Bosta cara!''Vociferou Wally.

''Eu esperava uma princesa e veio a empregada da princesa''Roy pegou o caderno e tacou na mesa.

''É a mesma coisa que beijar um principe e ele virar sapo''Buzzy começou a copiar.

Eles passaram um pedaço da aula copiando até que decidiram sair correndo da sala de aula com as mochilas nas costas.

''Corre!''Wally gritou,e não usou jamais os seus poderes.

Eles correram e deram de cara com a diretora.

''Porque vocês estão correndo até aqui?''Ela pergunta.

''Porque nós ainda vamos correr mais''diz Buzzy e eles correram e quase derrubaram a mulher.

''Voltem aquiii!''Ela grita mas nada muda.

Eles derrubam as latas de lixo,pisam na lama,derrubam uma funcionaria até que três siguranças aparecem e pegam os meninos de jeito.

''Quarenta dias de suspensão?''Oliver foi o único que apareceu.

''Sim''a diretora olha para os garotos sentados na frente dela ''E a mensalidade desse mês vai ser cobrada''

''Mas esse é o segundo dia deles,e as férias estão vindo ai,eles não vão ficar na escola até lá,pra que pagar dois dias?''

''Porque eles fizeram coisas erradas,quase me derrubaram,derrubaram o lixo do refeitório,derrubaram uma moça,e sairam da sala correndo''

''Eu pago os dois dias,mas o mês nem pensar''

''Eu vou pensar no seu caso,saia da minha sala''Aquela diretora era um animal em pessoa.

Eles sairam da sala e Oliver levou os garotos para casa.

''Roy nós vamos conversar em casa''Ele dis depois que entrega Wally.

''Hum''

Todos eles levam broncas,e ficam de castigo,eles ficam os quarenta dias dentro de casa.

Nesses dias Alfred coloca Dick pra lavar a louça e encina ele a ser menos desleichado.

Roy fica treinando no quintal de sua casa seu arco e flecha.

Wally treina sua habilidades com seu tio em um parque.

Deryck é colocado pela mãe dele,ficar fazendo lição e cuidando de seu cachorro.

Os querenta dias de castigo se passam e as férias já chegaram a uns dias,eles voltam a se falar pelo telefone,e começam a marcar datas para começarem a banda,mas nesses dias eles precisam sair,ir a festas de final de ano,e mais um monte de coisas,só em um domingo poderiam se encontrar na grande floresta de Bruce e fazerem uma barraca.

parte quatro postada!

a mudança de Roy foi inspirada em minhas vontades de ter cabelos pintados,só que de vermelhos,ahhh como eu queria ser homem!

Blusas largas,calças largas,sapatos de couro preto,e soco inglês são minhas verdadeiras vontades de me vestir..mas não posso.

Sim a banda Sum 41 será colocada na minha fic,não pensem que é poque o SUM vai aparecer que os heróis vão desaparecer!Ao andar dos capitulos surgirá os heróis,Speedy,Robin,Kid Flash,e Deryck não vai participar da linha heróis,se não eu taria forçando a barra.

Lá vem as férias e as grandes diversões.


	5. Chapter 5

T.M.A Parte V

Sem comentários XD.

Parte V

''Mas vai demorar muito tempo?''Dick pergunta.

''Não é só vocês irem pra lagoa que logo vai estar pronto''Bruce disse.

''Ta bom!Vamos lá''Roy puxou os meninos sabendo que os adultos só poderiam começar a usar seus poderes depois dos meninos sairem dali.

''É muito bonito''Wally olhava para a grande lagoa.

''Sim verdade''

''Depois que estiver tudo pronto nós vamos começar a compor?''Deryck pergunta.

''Sim é claro!Será nosso cantinho!''Roy falou.

''Eu trouxe umas revistas de mulher pelada pra nós ficarmos olhando lá no nosso cantinho''Wally sorriu.

''Legal!''Dick disse.

''De quem é?''Buzzy pergunta.

''Era do meu tio,mas agora que eu peguei é meu!Ele não pode dizer que perdeu,porque ele não poderia ter essas revistas''Wally sorriu mais ainda.

Eles esperaram e logo estava pronto.

''Venham meninos''Selina chamou.

Eles foram seguindo ela até o barraco de madeira encima de uma arvore.

''Aqui está!''

''Legal''Wally entortou a cabeça para o lado,estava muito torto.

''Eu falei que ficou torto!Mas ninguém me ouve!''Selina briga.

Os meninos olhando como Wally estava,fazem o mesmo,viram a cabeça para a esquerda.

''Cooooooooooooooooollllll''Dick demora com a cabeça olha para os redores e volta para a cabana em cima da arvore,anda com a cabeça virada ''Tá tudo torto ou é só essa bosta?''

''É só essa bosta Dick''Roy dis.

''É o Roy tem razão,é só essa bosta''Wally fala.

''Dá pra vocês colocarem a cabeça certa?''Deryck estava bravo.

''Ok eu vou tentar arrumar''Super Men foi com a mão em baixo e ajeitou.

''Como você fez isso?''Dick e Buzzy perguntam ao mesmo tempo assustados.

''Eu faço academia dobrada!''Ele pisca ''Agora dá pra vocês subirem''

Eles sobem e acenam lá de cima ''Obrigado!''Roy agradece.

''Vamos preparar o almoço''Selina diz e eles vão embora.

''Pronto agora só nós''

''Vamos começar a compor?''Deryck estava ancioso (como eu).

''Sim''Dick se senta no chão.

''O papel,a caneta,e as revistas''Wally tira de sua mochila.

''Nós vamos revesar,cada um escreve um trecho''Roy dizia.

''Quem dá o nome?''

''Walking Disaster''Roy fala de primeira.

''Tá bem,Wally você começa''

''Ta bom''Wally começa a escrever.

''Agora o Dick''E Dick começa a escrever.

''Roy''Ele passa o papel.

''Posso eu denovo?''Dick pergunta.

''Sim''Roy fala e dá o papel ''Mas depois é meu de novo ein!''

A folha passa e repassa e vai para Wally.

Dick pega novamente,e depois Deryck.

No final eles pegam a folha e dão sequencia a musica,Depois falariam das notas.

''Eu leio''Deryck puxa a folha.

''Walking Disaster''

Wally:

I haven't been home for a while

Não vou pra casa já faz um tempo

I'm sure everything's the same

Estou certo de que tudo é o mesmo

Mom and Dad both in denial

Mãe e pai me negando

An only child to take the clame

Apenas um filho para levar a culpa

Sorry,mom,but I don't miss you

Desculpa,mãe,mas eu não sinto sua falta

Father's no name you deserve

Pai não criaram nenhum nome que mereça

I'm just a kid with no ambitions

Eu só sou uma criança sem ambições

Wouldn't come home for the world

Não voltaria pra casa por nada

Dick:

Never know what I've become

Nunca soube o que eu iria me tornar

The king of all that's said and done

O rei de todos dito e feito

The fogotten son

O filho esquecido

This city's burried in defeat

Essa cidade enterrada na derrota

I walk along there no-name streets

Eu estou a caminho para essa via sem nome

Wave goodbye to home

Em uma onda eu disse adeus para casa

As I fall...

Como eu caio...

Roy:

At the dead-end I begin

No beco sem saida eu começei

To Burn a bridge of innocence

Pra nascer uma ponte da inocência

Satisfaction guaranteed

Satisfação garantida

Dick:

A pillow-weight catastrophe

E uma almofada catastrófica

Our own mission nowhere bound

Nossa própria missão nada vinculada

I nhibitions underground

Inibições lá em baixo

A shallow grave I

Uma sepultura artificial

Have dug all by myself

Que eu mesmo fiz

Roy:

And now I've been gone for so long

Eu sei que já passou muito tempo

I can't remember who was wrong

Eu não posso lembrar quem estava errado

All innocence is long gone

Toda inocência está bem longe

I pledge allegiance to world of disbelief

Eu prometo fedelidade para um mundo de incredulidade

Where I belong

Que eu pertenço

Wally (refrão):

A walkind disaster

Uma caminhada desastrosa

The son of all bastards

O filho de todos os filhos da puta

You regret you made me

Você lamenta, você me fez

It's too late to save me

É muito tarde para me salvar

Dick:

As far as I can tell

Tanto quanto posso dizer

It's just voices in my head

São só vozes na minha cabeça

Am I talking to myself?

Eu estou falando comigo mesmo?

'Cause I don't kinow what I just said

Porque eu só não sei o que eu disse

(And she said)

(E ela disse)

Deryck:

As far as where I fell

Na medida em que eu cai

Maybe I'm better off dead

Talvez eu esteja melhor morto

Am I at the end of nowhere

Eu estou no fim do nada

Is this as good as it gets

Isso é tão bom como no começo

Roy:

And now I've been gone for so long

Eu sei que já passou muito tempo

I can't remember who was wrong

Eu não posso lembrar quem estava errado

All innocence is long gone

Toda inocência está bem longe

I pledge allegiance to world of disbelief

Eu prometo fedelidade para um mundo de incredulidade

Where I belong

Que eu pertenço

Wally (refrão):

A walkind disaster

Uma caminhada desastrosa

The son of all bastards

O filho de todos os filhos da puta

You regret you made me

Você lamenta, você me fez

It's too late to save me

É muito tarde para me salvar

Deryck:

To save me,save me,save me,save me..

Pra me salvar,me salvar,me salvar,me salvar..

Too late...

Muito tarde...

So long,so long,so long...

Tanto tempo,tanto tempo,tanto tempo...

To save me,save me,save me,save me

Pra me salvar,me salvar,me salvar,me salvar

Roy:

I kown I've been gone for so long

Eu sei já passou muito tempo

I can't remember who was wrong

Eu não me lembro quem estava errado

Innocence is long gone

Inocência está bem longe

I pledge allegiance to world of disbelief

Eu prometo fidelidade pra um mundo de incredulidade

Where I belong

Que eu perteço

Wally (refrão):

A walkind disaster

Uma caminhada desastrosa

The son of all bastards

O filho de todos os filhos da puta

You regret you made me

Você lamenta, você me fez

It's too late to save me

É muito tarde para me salvar

Deryck:

I will be home in a while

Eu vou estar em casa daqui a pouco

You don't have to say a word

Você não tem que dizer uma palavra

I can't wait to see you smile

Eu não posso esperar pra ver seu sorriso

Wouldn't miss it for the world

Não iria perde-lo por nada.

(Fonte: Sum 41 musica ''Walking Disaster'' album ''The Best Of Sum 41'')

''Nossa!Ficou ótima!''Deryck sorria olhando para o papel.

''Verdade!Agora falta só as notas''Wally dis.

''É isso ai!''Roy gostou.

''Vamos mostrar?''Dick pergunta.

''Não,nós ainda vamos montar muitas outras musicas,depois vamos apresentar''Buzzy negou a idéia.

''Ok então''Wally pegou sua mochila e pegou as revistas ''Inocência está bem longe daqui!''Ela dá um mega sorriso malicioso e eles pegam as revistas e ficam abrindo a a primeira vez que estavam fazendo isso.

''Nossa tenho certeza que a minha é a pior''Roy pegou a revista na ponta dos dedos.

''Sim a sua é a pior porque você é mais velho''Wally disse.

''Eu prefiro meus desenhos animados!''Roy joga longe.

''Fala sério eu também''Wally jogou.

''Eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher pelada na minha vida!''Buzzy joga também.

''E você Dick não vai deixar de lado?''Roy pergunta.

''Já deixei á muito tempo atrás,eu estou é mexendo no celular''Dick mostrou seu celular.

''O que tem nele?''Wally chegou perto.

''Contatos''Dick disse.

''Musica?Imagens?Videos?Qualquer coisa?''Buzzy perguntou.

''Ham...Sim,Sim,Sim e Sim''Dick responde e joga na mãe de Roy para eles olharem ''Enquanto isso eu vou pensar como nós vamos colocar uma ou duas camas aqui,e outras coisas,sim as revistas ficaram guardadas escondidas,porque um dia nós podemos precisar''Ele se levanta e vai olhar mais lá dentro.

''Sim quem sabe um dia''Roy diz.

Capitulo rá postada.

o nome é Walking Disaster,o ritmo é legal,a letra é ótima,e a voz do Deryck é inconfundivel!

Album ''The best of Sum 41'' banda ''SUM 41''

Pooooosssstaaado!


	6. Chapter 6

T.M.A.

**Descrição:**_Eu começei esse capitulo á muito tempo atrás,já era hora desse capitulo acabar._

_Eu estou mais tempo escrevendo F.F.N.E. e Entrada para o novo ''S'' da turma T do que aqui ou em outras fanfics minhas._

_Vou tentar no maxímo escrever mais aqui e nas outras fanfics que precisam de continuação._

_Oppss eu tenho também que ler mais de Justice League *-* _

_Na TV aqui na sala tem Alvin e Os Esquilos (again again again) ... Esquece. _

''Vamos almoçar!''Wally pediu já que o metabolismo dele é tão...estranho.

''Tudo bem''Dick aceitou.

''Nossa meu estômago tá me xingando...''Roy disse e colocou a mão sobre a barriga ''E seu idiota!Manda comida viado!Otário,se não tá vendo que eu tô mal aqui dentro!Babaca''Ele mudou de voz para uma voz grossa.

''Nossa que estômago ignorânte!''Buzzy riu.

''O meu já tá pra sair de dentro de mim e me bater''Wally riu.

''É vamos''Dick concordou.

Eles desceram pela escada de madeira até chegarem ao chão.E foram correndo até a casa que os adultos ocupavam.

''Hey!Até que em fim vocês vieram comer ein!''Selina estava lavando a louça.

''É o estômago manda''Roy se sentou em uma cadeira.

''Bom agora nada melhor do que matar a fome e brincar mais né meninos''Dinah chegava com os pratos e colocava em cima da mesa.

''É verdade''Dick concordava.

''Tem muitas coisas aqui''Selina colocava os pratos com comida para os garotos se servirem.

''Hum dá pra perceber''Wally olhava todas as gostosuras em cima da mesa.

''Podem se servir garotos''Dinah deixava os meninos se servirem.

''Hum...eu já sei,nossa banda ainda não tem nome não é?''Dick dizia após engolir.

''É ainda não colocamos nome na banda''Deryck tomava mais um gole de suco.

''Já pensaram em alguma coisa?''Wally perguntou.

''Eu não,mas o Dick deve ter já que ele iniciou a conversa com um 'já sei' ''Roy concluia e parava para ouvir Dick.

''Bem...ainda estamos no verão não é?''Dick perguntou.

''Sim claro!Férias,verão,diversão,e muitas coisas boas quando estamos longe da escola!''Wally sorriu.

''Percebe que só tem coisas boas quando não tem escola?''Deryck perguntou olhando para Wally.

''Claro que sim!Escola é uma tortura feita para crianças,eu tenho pena de mim mesmo ter que frequentar uma cadeia dessas''Wally colocava o cutovelo em cima da mesa com cara de tédio.

''Será que dá pra ouvir o que eu Dick vai dizer?''Roy perguntava para os dois que não paravam de tagarelar.

''Tudo bem''Wally disse.

''Bom,estamos no verão e eu fiz as contas,hoje é o quartézimo primeiro dia de verão''Dick sorriu.

''Desculpe?''Deryck se endagou.

''Dia 41''Dick explicou.

''Ahh...''Deryck entendeu.

''E?''Roy queria saber o porque de toda história.

''E podemos fazer um emblema com isso''Dick continuou.

''Como assim,um emblema?''Wally não estava entendendo.

''Bom o que eu pensei é 'quartézimo dia de verão' mas tem também outro que eu achei mais legal '41 dias de verão',mas só pensei nesses''Dick colocou mais uma colher de comida dentro da boca.

''Mas você não acha muito grande para ser o nome de uma banda?''Deryck perguntou á Dick.

''É isso que eu estou dizendo,um emblema,vamos pegar tudo isso e transformar em uma coisa pequena''Dick falava com a boca cheia de comida,mas ninguém se importou ''Como..deixa eu ver..a marca de TVs e eletrodomésticos,LG não significa só LG,LG significa ou Lucky Gold que é o original ou Life's Good,que é o que eles falam hoje em dia,então se abrevia essas palavras quer dizer que é um emblema,LG é um emblema,entenderam?''Dick engoliu e olhou para os três.

''Bem,tirando a comida que estava na sua boca tirando minha atenção,eu consegui entender''Wally disse com nojo.

''É agora sim,vamos criar um emblema''Deryck mechia na comida ''Não tô mais com fome...''

''É Deryck...gente to achando que esse negócio de emblema é complicado''Wally falou.

''Sum 41''Roy disse enquanto desenhava no copo gelado.

''O que?''Dick perguntou.

''Sum 41 pode ser a abreviação de '41 dias de verão' ''Roy parou o que estava fazendo e esperou os meninos pensarem sobre a idéia.

''Cara você é genial!''Wally falou e se levantou com tudo ''Sum 41'' ele falava pausadamente e olhava para cima imaginando a banda ''...mas o que quer dizer Sum 41?''Wally perguntou ''Claro eu já sei que é a abreviação de '41 dias de verão' mas é que está em outra língua''Wally se sentou novamente.

''Sum quer dizer Sol,Summer quer dizer verão,então Summer 41 não ficaria bom,então Sum foi a melhor idéia e eu gostei...então o que vocês acharam''Roy perguntou e ouve um momento de silêcio até os gritos de felicidade dos garotos.

''Ficou perfeito Roy!''Deryck ria e falava alto feliz.

''Já temos um nome para a banda!''Dick pulava com extrema felicidade.

''Eu nem acredito que vou poder jogar todo meu material escolar fora e andar por ai com uma guitarra!''Wally também pulava,no momento somente Roy ficou sentado olhando os três bobos pulando,literalmente,de felicidade.

''Idiotas''Roy disse apenas isso.

''O que?Porque?''Dick perguntou.

''Vocês acham mesmo que vamos nos livrar da escola por que criamos um nome pra banda?Uma banda que nem se quer tocou a primeira musica,não tocamos nada até agora,vocês acham que é só pegar uma guitarra e um microfone e tudo está girando ao nosso redor?Idiotas mesmo,do jeito que estamos,não vamos conseguir uma bala de graça!''Roy deu uma pausa e os garotos pararam completamente com a festa ''Sim,sim e sim,nós vamos ter que continuar a ir para a escola,é uma baita de uma merda,mas nós vamos continuar essa porcaria toda,somos crianças,Deryck nem tem voz de um garoto,imagine de um homem!''Roy gritava nervoso.

''O que você quiz dizer com isso-''Deryck ia protestar mas Roy interrompeu.

''Nem sei se eu lembro de tocar bateria ainda,vocês já tentaram tocar os instrumentos de vocês?Pelo jeito a resposta é não!Poxa nós só criamos o nome da banda,que nem é muita coisa,para podermos ter sucesso,ser reconhecidos pelo mundo,nós devemos treinar,treinar e treinar,não é só cantar as musicas do filme da Barbie que vai dar tudo certo!''Roy acabava de falar e os meninos riam com as ultimas coisas que Roy tinha falado.

''Musicas da Barbie?''Dick perguntou e eles voltaram a dar gargalhadas.

''Não é motivo de risada gente!É sério''Roy chamava a atenção deles,mas eles não paravam de rir.

Eles riam e Roy somente saiu da cozinha e foi pegar um ar,longe deles.

''Idiotas''Roy cochichava para ele mesmo.

Ele andou até um lugar aonde havia muitas árvores,com o mar logo á frente,estava vazio lá,somente ele e os passaros que suspirou olhou ao redor para ter certeza que ele estava sosinho.

Quando ele teve total certeza que estava só,ele se lembrou das raivas e toda aquela vontade de gritar que ele estava sentindo no momento,dos meninos,da banda,e lembrava de tudo que ele estava aguentando até aqui.

Ele pegou um galho,viu se tinha uma ponta afiada,era um galho da árvore,seco e ele estava bem duro,Roy não conseguia simplesmente largar aquele galho e esquecer tudo que ele estava sentindo,era uma fúria muito grande para ele aguentar,ele tinha que fazer isso,por um lado ele necessitava,por outro,era só por prazer.

Ele encostou a madeira perto do braço,ele fechou os olhos,tentou parar,mas ele já estava fazendo.

Ele apertava o galho seco em seu braço,deixando a pele arranhada e fazendo sangrar muito,ele suspirou várias vezes e foi perto do pulso e cortou novamente com o galho,ele se acostumou com a dor,e ele queria mais,parecia que toda raiva dele tinha ido embora,toda vontade de gritar,de chorar,tudo havia parado.

Ele seguia cortando o braço cada vez mais,os cortes eram profundos e abriu os olhos e viu que estava com o braço alagado de sangue,ele viu que estava pingando no chão,e então ele langou a madeira e foi até o riacho passar água no braço para que podesse tirar o sangue.

Ele molhou mais,tirou a blusa e amarrou sobre o braço para que o sangue parasse de sair.

Ele suspirou mais vezes,e se sentou encostado em uma grande árvore,com os pés quase na água do riacho.

''Nada melhor que um final de tarde sozinho''Roy falou e fechou os olhos para tentar tirar uma soneca.

TMATMATMA TMATMATMA TMATMATMA TMATMATMA TMATMATMA

**Bom vou ficar por aqui...**

_O que eu citei acima,é realmente uma doença que muitos seres humanos tem._

_Quando eles se sentem pertubados,eles se machucam para que sintam a mente mais limpa,mais calmos,e a raiva passa,mas sempre passa temporáriamente._

_Claro tem tratamento,mas geralmente pessoas que tem esse problema não falam para ninguém o que eles guardam em segredo,como se fosse vergonhoso falar aquilo para alguém.Não é o caso da timídez,e sim medo,na maioria das vezes,medo de ser internado,de ter que passar por médicos e essas isso acabam não falando para ninguém._

_E isso é sério,essas pessoas que cometem isso,podem ter um machucado muito grande,podem ter lesões e também pode fazer com que esses machucados passar de um pequeno corte para uma doença muito mais grave._

_Eu tenho uma amiga que tem isso.E eu me preocupo,ela só falou isso para mim,a mãe dela não sabe._

_E então,eu não sabia que isso existia,sentir prazer quando está com dor,é realmente estranho._

_Então para que vocês conheçam isso,eu resolvi melhor do que aprender uma coisa nova,lendo o que você gosta não é?_

_Julia Skumfuck. _


	7. Chapter 7

**T.M.A Parte 7**

**Descrição:**_Desculpe por toda minha preguiça de escrever,eu tive um grande problemas com as avaliações na escola._

_Eu tava vendo agora na TV um menino chamado Roy que é transsexual,tipo deixa eu explicar:_

_-Ele nasceu como um garoto normal,mas enquanto ele foi se desenvolvendo,crescendo,ele tomou um corpo de menina,um rosto de menina e cabelo de diz que ele é ela,e se veste de menina,mas ele tem ...ham... pitinico,entende?_

_Então é como se ele fosse de dois sexos ao mesmo tempo,eu fiquei confusa..._

_22:22 now_

_Eu estou muito feliz com a nova musica da Avril Lavigne ''Here's To Never Growing Up'',gente é linda e engraçada,hoje ainda é domingo,e a musica vai sair terça-feira,então eu só tenho um trecho da musica,eu traduzi aqui do jeito que eu sei e o que eu consegui foi:_

_''_we're be running down the street yellin' kiss my ass

nós somos fugitivos descendo a rua gritando ''beije minha bunda'' ''

_Então já da pra ver como a musica vai ser muito legal! _

_Here's To Never Growing Up!_

_(Daqui até alguns capitulos,eu estarei escrevendo o ponto de vista do Roy)_

**TMA**

''Aonde você foi Roy?''Dick me perguntou quando eu entrei.

''Pegar um ar''Eu respondi seco.

''Nós vamos começar a escrever mais letras,e vamos procurar treinar''Deryck me disse.

''A gente já conversou tudo''Wally chegou perto.

''Hum'' Eu suspirei,eu só queria ir para o quarto pegar minhas roupas e seguir para o banheiro,ainda tinha rastros de sangue visíveis,eu não podia mostrar isso.

''Depois de tudo,você só vai falar 'Hum'?''Dick perguntou.

''Chegamos crianças!''Ollie chamou quando chegou na sala,eu olhei para trás de vi mais pessoas com ele.

Corri para o meu quarto para pegar minha toalha e minhas roupas,mais um segundo perdido e eu ficaria sem o banheiro livre por um bom tempo.

Eu peguei uma blusa de frio preta,fina,porque eu estava com calor,uma calça,e uma fui correndo para o banheiro,literalmente,e consegui acha-lo vazio.

Coloquei minhas coisas penduradas no assoalho,e tirei minhas virei para o espelho para ver um rosto um pouco abatido,deve ter sido a perca de sangue,talvez.

Meu cabelo estava com pedrinhas de areia,e eu notei que tinha esquecido o meu shampoo,mas não arrisquei,usei o que estava no banheiro mesmo.

Eu liguei o chuveiro e uma água morna bateu na minha pele.

O sangue seco do meu banho ficava liquído e escorria com a água até ir para o ralo.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois eu havia acabado meu sequei com minha toalha,coloquei minha roupa,e sequei o banheiro.

Quando eu sai estavam todos sentados conversando e rindo,eu passei de cabeça baixa e fui para o quarto.

Eu olhei de novo para meus machucados no braço e vi que alguns estavam sangrando novamente,mas a blusa era preta,então não importava.

Eu fui para a sala e sentei no chão,já que não havia espaço pra mim nem no sofá,nem cadeiras disponíveis.

''O que foi Roy?''Dinah perguntou e andou até mim.

''Nada''Eu menti dando um sorriso mentiroso.

''Senta no sofá''Ela disse dando uma mão para eu segurar,mas eu neguei.

''Não quero não,fica lá''Eu disse,sendo até que cavaleiro.

''Eu vou tomar bnaho agora''Ela disse e eu notei o silêncio e todos olhando para nós.

''Tudo bem''Eu levantei e me sentei na ponta do sofá para não chamar mais a atenção.

''E ai piolho?''Selina disse para mim.

''Eu?''Eu perguntei.

''Piolho não,parece uma cenoura''Ollie disse sorrindo.

''Cenoura baitola''Bruce disse e todos começaram a rir.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça,eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar.

''O que foi?''Dinah apareceu na sala e todos deram uma pausa nas risadas.

''Não sei,pergunta para o cenoura baitola''Wally riu.

''Quem é?''Ela perguntou,e eu fiquei mais vermelho.

''O Roy!''Eles disseram e explodiram em risadas novamente,e eu queria sumir,ou chorar.

''Que sem graça!''Dinah disse e eu olhei para ela que não estava sorrindo ''Vem comigo Roy''Ela estendeu a mão para mim novamente ''Deixa esses mongos para lá''

Eu me levantei rapidamente e fui atrás da mão dela como um cachorrinho.

Todos continuaram a rir e quando nós nos afastamos da sala e fomos para o quarto,as risadas haviam se sessado.

''Idiotas,não?''Ela perguntou.

''Sim''Eu falei baixinho.

''Não fica assim não Roy,olha só,quem estava falando de você,um é velho e rabugento,outro é velho e todo amostrado,uma é bonita e sem cérebro,outro é rapidinho,mas parece um otário completo,seus amigos são mais para onças''Ela disse brava.

''Nem sei..''Eu disse sentando na cama e vendo ela pegando as coisas dela para tomar um banho.

''O que?''Ela perguntou.

''Todos falam de mim,eu nem ligo mais,eu só acho meio chato,eles,logo eles,estarem falando de mim''Eu disse e olhei para ela.

''Dá um chega pra-lá neles,que eles param''Ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

Ela virou para o guarda-roupas e pegou umas coisas.

''Roy...qual é melhor?''Ela perguntou com três sutiens nas mãos,tinha um vermelho,outro preto e outro branco.

''O...vermelho''Eu disse,ham,eu nunca havia escolhido um sutien para uma mulher na vida,que louco.

''É verdade,quero parecer sedutora hoje''Ela sorriu.

''Ham...''Eu disse sem graça.

''Mas não pense besteira viu!Parece santo mas deve ter podridão nessa mente''Ela olhou para mim com um olhar ameaçador.

''Eu?Eu não!''Eu disse tentando me defender.

''Hum...sei''Ela disse ''Já teve namorada Roy?''Ela perguntou parando o que estava fazendo para olhar para mim.

''Não...exatamente''Eu pensei.

''Porque não exatamente?''Ela perguntou e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

''Porque eu e ela só trocamos um beijo em toda a nossa vida''Eu disse.

''Só um?''

''Sim''Eu respondi.

''Nunca beijou de novo?''Ela perguntou e eu me senti envergonhado por dizer isso.

''Não''Eu olhei para o chão.

''Sério?''Ela parou com um monte de coisas nos braços.

''Sim''Eu disse.

''Que lindo''Ela disse e sorriu saindo do quarto e eu segui ela.

''Coloca minhas coisas dentro do banheiro enquanto eu pego minha toalha?''Ela perguntou e eu aceitei e fui até o banheiro com coisas que tampavam minha visão.

Eu coloquei dentro do benheiro as diversas coisas,e acabei vendo uma calcinha vermelha como o sutien,e outras coisas que eu não sabia pra que servia.

''Vai ficar aqui?''Ela perguntou feichando a porta atrás dela.

Eu pensei sobre a proposta,e não havia respondido nada.

''E me ver nua?''Ela perguntou tirando a blusa.

''Não!''Eu disse tampando os olhos com as mãos.

''Ah sim,bom menino ein''Ela brincou e abriu a porta para mim sair e eu fui para fora.

''Logo eu saiu daqui Roy''Ela disse com um sorriso e piscou para mim,eu me senti quente,eu queria ficar,mas...não...né?

Eu fui para a cozinha e vi goiabada na geladeira,peguei e comecei a comer.

''E ai Roy'' Dick chamou quando ele entrou na cozinha vendo eu devorar sozinho a goiabada.

Eu não respondi,olhei para ele por um momento,mas voltei a comer,acho que ele não merece minhas palavras pelo que ele fez hoje.

''Tá né,não via me responder''Ele foi em direção a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa da água e fez biquinho.

Não falei nada novamente.

''Dá um pedaço?''Ele perguntou apontando para a goiabada e eu empurrei para ele.

Ele pegou a faca e cortou um pedaço em forma de fatia de bolo,e levou a boca ''Hum... nós vamos jantar,então não coma muito disso viu''Ele disse ainda mastigando olhando para dei de ombros e ele saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

Eu ouvi poucas conversas,eles estavam falando alto desde que chegaram tentei prestar a atenção e ouvi meu nome sendo dito pelo Dick,não entendi o que ele disse,então eu guardei a goiabada e ia para o quarto,para que eu pudesse tirar um cochilo.

Passei pela sala outra vez,e a conversa silenciou.

''Desculpa Roy''Wally disse para mim,me fazendo parar para olhar para ele.

''Foi sem querer''Deryck disse.

''A gente só estava brincando''Selina disse com um sorriso no rosto.

''Não era verdade,era só pra ver como você fica quando esta sofrendo''Bruce disse sem emoção.

''Tudo bem''Eu disse me virando de costas para eles e indo para o quarto,eu ouvi cochichos,e uma leve bronca da Selina para o Ollie como ''Porque você não pediu desculpas á ele?Você deveria ter sido o primeiro''Logo os sussuros ficaram mais abafados e eu não ouvi nada.

Eu deitei-me na cama e só esperei o tempo passar.

Quando eu já estava pegando no sono eu senti a luz ligar contra meu rosto,eu abri meus olhos pegando fogo e olhei para quem tinha ligado a luz.

''Desculpe eu não vi que você tava dormindo''Ollie disse para mim.

''Tudo bem''Eu disse e me sentei.

''Nós vamos viajar de volta para Star City amanhã''Ele disse e vi ele arrumando algumas coisas na mala dele que ficou no meu quarto e dos meninos.

''Porque?''Eu perguntei.

''Porque temos problemas lá em Star City e Gotham também,além de que tem novos integrantes entrando amanhã,e nós temos que recebe-los''Ele dissem sem olhar para mim.

''Novos integrantes?''Eu perguntei novamente.

''Sim,ainda não sei quem é''Ele empurrou algumas roupas para baixo e puxou umas blusas para fora.

''Hm''Eu disse e fechei meus olhos com sono e cançasso.

Ollie se levantou e desligou a luz indo embora do quarto me fazendo deitar novamente e cair no sono profundamente.

A luz batia em meus olhos,uma luz quentinha,quando abri meus olhos,notei que a luz vinha da janela,com um sol lindo brilhando lá fora.

Me sentei e vi que Dick,Deryck e Wally estavam dormindo me levantei e fui até minha mala do lado de mais outras malas,eu vi um bilhetinho em cima da minha mala e li:

_Roy,caso você acorde mais cedo que todos nós (já que você dormiu bem mais cedo) por favor,vá arrumando suas coisas,faça o que você tiver que fazer e fique pronto,quando nós tivermos que sair,você já vai estar pronto._

_Bom dia,_

_Dinah._

Dinah estava sendo uma mãe que eu nunca tive antes,além dela ser meia... pirada,eu ainda gostei do jeito dela e o jeito que ela atuava comigo.

Eu peguei minhas escovas de dentes,eu me senti mal lembrando que eu não escovei os dentes na noite peguei minhas roupas,uma calça jeans,uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta preta,meias e meu pente e gel.

Fui ao banheiro e fiz tudo o que eu deveria fazer,quando eu já estava pronto,me olhei no espelho e sai do banheiro,eu lembrei que eu tinha que arrumar minhas coisas e fui para a minha mala.

Eu procurei ao redor da casa algo meu,mas não tinha nada,voltei para a mala,socando tudo dentro,e vi meu livro que eu havia trazido para me distrair,caso não tivesse diversão,e realmente eu não tirei ele do fundo da mala e arrumei o resto,quando consegui fechar a mala estufada,fui até a sala e me sentei com o livro nas mãos.

Eu lembrei do café-da-manhã,mas eu não tinha abri o livro que se chamava _Melhores contos da história_ eu nasci em uma cidade pequena,pelo que eu sei,e eu nunca me deparei com essas coisas,eu estava lendo Alice no País das Maravilhas,quando eu abri no capitulo que eu estava lendo da última vez,eu encherguei muito embaçado e fui atrás da mala novamente pegar o óculos.

Peguei meu óculos fundo de garrafa,que tinha sido o melhor a tempos de todos que eu usei.

Voltei para o meu livro,quando eu ia começar a ler a primeira linha vi Bruce indo até o banheiro,ele supostamente não me viu sentado no sofá.

Eu voltei minha cancentração para o livro e ouvi um barulho de tampa de privada batendo,eu olhei para a parede por um tempo,e voltei a atenção para o livro novamente.

Logo um barulho estrondoso veio de lá de dentro do banheiro,era como um balão explodindo por um buraquinho,era horrí olhei duramente para a parede e logo ouvi,tipos de pedras caindo na água,que supostamente eram águas da privada...ham tudo bem.

Eu tentei me concentrar no livro de novo,mas eu não conseguia,o barulho se persistiu por mais uns minutos.

Era como um homem grande,que havia ingerido muita besteira,tendo uma grande diarréia explosiva em um pequeno banheiro,com paredes finas aonde todos poderiam ouvir.

Eu não sabia o que fazer e começei a rir,eu não conseguia ler nada com aquilo.

Os barulhos de diarréia continuaram,e eu começei a rir tão alto que percebi que minhas gargalhadas tinham feito o barulho lá de dentro se cessarem,e notei que nem uma respiração veio mais lá de dentro do banheiro,então eu parei de rir e voltei para o meu livro.

Eu li o primeiro trecho e notei o silencio persistente,eu pensei bem alto na minha mente se Bruce poderia ter desmaiado de tanto cagar... eu ri alto novamente,e ouvi a descarga da privada funcionar,eu ouvi o trinco da porta se abrir e tentei não rir,mas quando Bruce olhou para mim eu cai nas gargalhadas novamente,ele estava vermelho,supostamente com vergonha.

''Pensei que você estava dormindo''Ele me disse com uma carranca.

''Não eu não estou,e eu pensei que você tinha morrido''Eu começei a rir novamente até o ponto de chorar e ele ficou mais sério e deu de costas para mim.

Eu voltei a ler,minutos depois quase todos estavam acordados,menos Wally.

Deryck sentou do meu lado arrumando o cabelo olhando o livro,mas se levantou e foi embora.

Estava uma correria na casa,então logo notei que nós já estavamos indo para a nave particular do Ollie.

Eu me levantei e e fui atrás da minha mala,entramos todos no avião,eu não disse uma palavra na viagem inteira.

Nós chegamos na torre de vigilância uns dez minutos depois,entramos pelas portas 'falatórias' e deixamos nossas malas no chão.

Eu olhei para frente e fui até a sala principal,aonde eu vi uma garota morena,magra,com os cabelos até as costas.

Ela estava de costas para mim,então eu não vi seu rosto.

''Vamos então''Bruce disse e Ollie,Dinah,Superman,e Kid Flash foram para outro lugar deixando só eu e Wally na sala.

Deryck e Dick haviam ficado na casa de Dick,Dick ainda não sabia nada de tudo isso,e não era eu que iria falar.

A menina nos olhou e ...WOW... ela é linda...

Ela tem olhos azuis,rosto em forma de anjo e é linda...

''Oi!Prazer em conhecer,meu nome é Kid Flash''

''Meu nome é Donna''Ela disse com um sorriso timido olhando para o Wally.

''E esse é meu amigo''Ele disse com uma cara de oferecido olhando para ela.

''Qual é o seu nome?''Ela perguntou para mim.

Eu fiquei em estátua,eu não conseguia pensar,nem respirar direito,meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que eu iria vomitar ele fora,eu tentei dizer,mas a unica coisa que saiu foi:

''Rowihaju''Eu falei,ela todos os meus nome em um só,eu não sabia como eu falei isso,ela olhou pra mim entranhamente.

''Ham?''Ela perguntou.

''É Roy'' Wally respondeu.

''Ah... Prazer Roy,sou Donna''Ela me deu a mão e eu quase que abracei a mão dela.

Eu acho que eu...to ... apaixonado?

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRroyRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_Finalmente WOW!_

_Eu levei mais de uma semana pra escrever isso!_

_Bem o caso de ter acontecido aquilo com o Bat... bem é que eu fui dormir um dia na casa da minha tia e ela fez isso de manhã pensando que ninguém estava acordado,mas ela soube que eu estava pela minha risada hahaha_

_Bem em Entrada Para o novo S da turma T eu já citei esse trecho da história,só que com outras palavras,eu quero deixar entendido que em EPONSDTT é o Roy contando a história dele,na versão que ele lembra em sua mente,e aqui é como ''Em tempo real'' então se você ficou confuso,espero ter explicado._

_Bem a nova musica da Avril saiu e WOW!_

_Eu amei! _

_Se quiserem ouçam! o nome é ''Here's To Never Growing Up'' By Avril Lavigne ^^_

_Boa semana a todos!_


End file.
